


94- Photo

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dabble Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This deals with the little dabbles for SPN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	94- Photo

He never thought that you would be his friend. He was use to always being around his brother and father this was new to him. So when he met you it was wonderful for him. He was happy to know that you were his friend and would do anything for you. But today was different. You called him and told him to meet you at the local mall. He didn’t know why and you wouldn’t tell him why either. He was worried of what it was about. Maybe you had rethought your friendship over. Maybe you didn’t want to be his friend. Or perhaps he was overthinking it. He was to meet you there in ten minutes and he was well on his way to meet you at the mall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You waited with your arms crossed by the doors of the mall. You were afraid that Sam would run late. You knew that he was never late for things, but you were worried that you might have overstepped your bounds by asking him to the mall. You looked at your phone and nervously looked it over to see if Sam had messaged you. You let out a sigh of relief when you saw that Sam had messaged you saying that he was there. Thank goodness you were not straightforward with him.

 

Sam came up to you. “Y/N.”

 

You grinned. “Sam.”

 

Sam hugged you tightly. “What did you want to do?” He asked curiously.

 

You giggled lightly. “Come on. We are going to document our day. We’ve known each other for three months.” You said grabbing his hand.

 

“How?”

 

You looked up at him. “You will see.” You said with a huge smile. You dragged him towards the inner part of the mall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The two of you ate and enjoyed being around one another. It was like it normally was. You two always hung out. You talked about things that happened outside of school. You had found out that Sam was looking for a place to stay since school was out for the time.

 

“Sam…”

 

“What?”

 

“Where are you staying at right now?” You asked concerned with what he had told you. You were worried that he was living on the streets. Living on the streets in California was not good. Something always happened to those who lived on the street.

 

“I am staying at a motel.” Sam told you softly. He wasn’t looking at you. He felt ashamed that he was staying in a motel and you were probably most likely living in an apartment because you had a normal family and he didn’t.

 

You looked at him with wide eyes. “Why?”

 

“It’s the only place that I can stay for now.”

 

You bit your lip. “You can live with me.” You said softly. You didn’t want your friend to be living in a motel.

 

Sam looked at you in shock. “You… you what?”

 

“I want you to move in with me Sam.” You told him.

 

“Why?”

 

“My dad owns the complex I live in.” You told him. “He won’t mind me having you move in. He can’t stand people having no place to go.” It was true. Your father was a man that wanted to try and help as much as possible.

 

“Will he be alright with this?”

 

“Yes.” You said with a smile. “Dad is going to be fine with you moving in with me. After all it’s too big of a place for me to live there alone.”

 

Sam knew because he studied at your apartment from time to time. He nodded his head. “Okay.” He said softly.

 

You grabbed his hand with a huge smile.

 

“Where are we going now?” He asked startled that you were dragging him around again to some place in the mall. You guys had already eaten and you had done a little shopping.

 

“You will see.” You said dragging him towards the  photo booth that was in the mall.

 

His eyes widened when he saw that you were dragging him towards the photo booth. “Y/N… what are we doing.”

 

“We are going to do a round of pictures.” You said with a coy smile. You wanted to do this with him. You wanted to make this a wonderful day and get some pictures. He was moving in with you so why not?

 

“Alright.” He said following you.

 

You pulled him into the booth after putting money into it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One Year Later….

 

You were sitting there studying away and Sam was who knows where. He told you that he was going out for a bit and well it was kind of hard to understand that fact that the two of you had been living together for the past year and the two of you hadn’t made up your mind on what was going to happen next. You wanted Sam to be happy and there was a girl that was always flirting with him. Her name was Jess and Sam seemed to like her, but he didn't take her advancements. It bothered him and you knew it.

 

You looked at the photos that you two had taken a year ago when you were in that photo booth. You had taken five pictures all together.

 

One was of a goofy face that the two of you had made. You were pouting and poking Sam’s cheek and he had a pouty face as well and tickling you in the side. The second one was when the two of you were laughing because the first one was so silly. The third one was of you resting your head on his broad shoulder and the two of you were smiling. Just simple small smiles at that. But it still looked good. The fourth was a simple photo of the two of you sticking your tongues out. The fifth and final one that you had taken that day was one of the two of you smiling and leaning against one another. Sam’s arm slung over your shoulder like it belonged there. Both of your eyes were shining with happiness and love as a friend.

 

You smiled at the last photo. You loved that photo. It was one of the best that you two had taken. You were so into the picture that you didn’t even hear the door open and close. Nor the sound of a backpack falling to the floor from Sam’s broad muscled shoulder.

 

“Y/N?” Sam asked in confusion. He was surprised that you hadn’t heard him even come in. He saw that you had a photo in your hand. He walked over to you and sat down next to you on the couch.

 

You looked at him.

 

“What photo are you looking at?”

 

You showed him it.

 

Sam smiled. “That was a good day, Y/n. The day that you asked me to move in with you.” He loved that day. He really did. “That was a really good day Y/n I loved it so much and you gave me the time of my life.”

 

You grinned looking into his hazel eyes that had a mixture of colors that you thought was beautiful. You loved his eyes a lot.

 

“Y/N…” He said softly looking from your eyes to your pale pink lips. The lips that he thought we kissable.

 

“Yes, Sam?” You asked softly looking at his lips. God you wanted to kiss him. He had been your friend for over a year now and during the last year of living with you, you had fallen in love with the tall, hazel eyed, long haired, handsome 21 year old.

 

“Can... “ He stopped for a moment. He didn’t know what to really say to you he really wanted to kiss you though.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked softly.

 

You nodded your head.

 

Sam leaned forward and captured your lips with his in a soft kiss.

  
Your eyes fluttered closed. All because of a photo you were now kissing Sam Winchester. Your crush and perhaps future boyfriend. 


End file.
